Why Reno's Shirt Is Half Buttoned
by Jillian Leonhart
Summary: AN :Delete the old one and submit the new one whit a few correction and a little new dialogue.Ever wonder why?


Nyah…Haluuu…..people!Happy my first fic!!!This is my first fic,yo!And it's about Reno of the Turks!!!Ever wonder why Renos's shirt is half buttoned??

Disclaimer:I own nothing but all the errors and mistyped crap,and the crazy plot.Any one wanna give me Reno?

Why Reno's Shirt Half Buttoned

By.Jillian Leonhart

Jill,Reno,and every one in Advent Childern,heroes,villain,everyone…are gather in 7th Heaven.Everyone still sober except Yuffie.

Jill:"Soouu….Reno…..What's with you're shirt anyway…..Why is it always half buttoned??"

Reno:"I'll let you guess babe…"

Yuffie:"HHEY!!!You not supposed to call another girl 'babe',except MEEEE!!!"(smack Reno in the head,with an empty bottle)

PRANG!!!

Reno:OUCH!!(bleeding to death)

Yuffie:"Ooops….(hiccupped)My baaaaaaad….."(grab Reno to nearby hospital)

Jill:(sweatdroped)"Well,anyway….Teef,whazup with you're boobs…"

Tifa:(cracking knuckle)"You don't want to finish that sentence…."

Jill:"Oops…wrong question…Okey…seriously,why do you think Reno's shirt always HALF buttoned??"

Tifa:"I don't really know…Maybe he's too lazy to buttoned it up."

Reno: (pop up from nowhere with bandage around his head)"You got that wrong 'babe'…"

Yuffie:"Reeeennnnnoooooo….."(Murderous glare)

Reno:"Uh…You got that wrong Teef…"

Jill:"Reno!!You've back!!(hugs Reno)are you okay??"

Yuffie:"HEEEYY!!!Keep youre hands of my boy♫Keep youre hands of my boy♫,You,stupid new author!!!"(throw Conformer to Jill)

Jill:(dodge the Conformer)"What the hell!!!I'm the one who make you together with Reno!!Another authors maybe will pair you with Vinnie!!!"

Yuffie:"Ewww….Is that so??Sorry…"

Jill:(sigh)"Okay..I'll let you stick with Reno…"

Yuffie:"Yay!!Coolnessss!!Thanks Jill….."(runs to Reno and drag him to nearby bathroom)

Tifa:(shout)"Try to not cause too much noise in my place!!!"

Reno:(from the bathroom)"Will do 'babe'…"

Yuffie:"RENOOO…WHAT DID YOU SAY??!!!"(SMACK)

Reno:"Argh….!!!"

Everyone:(Sweatdropped)

Jill:"On with the topic…Now Cloud…What do you think about Reno's half buttoned shirt?"

Cloud:"…"

Jill:"Cloud??Are you gonna say something in this fics??"

Cloud:"It's up to you…"

Jill:(startled)"He spoke!!!Oh my gosh Cloud Strife's just say something more than two word!!!Finally I can rest in peace…"

Barret:"That's 'cuz you type his words with youre 0D3&) computer,you foo!!!You even can make him say"I like Tifa's boobs"or"Is there a monster under my bed??"or whatever the hell you wanted!!"

Jill:"Oh…Can I??"

Barret:"Yeah,you numbskull!!!"

Jill:"Okay….I'll try…"

Cloud:"Can someone buy me a new handphone??Cus my old one is kinda borrowed by Aerith and I don't think she's gonna return it soon…"

Tifa:(grab Cloud by arm and (too)cheerfully,drag him to a handphone store)

Jill:"I…don't belive…this….I Really Do It!!!!Yay…(jumping around)"

Barret:"Quit youre jumpin',kid!!(grab(people sure are grabing a lot,here) Jill by the shoulders and sit her in a table)

Jill:(giggle)"Any way,Barret…Since you're in the pict…What do you think??"

Barret:"Think 'bout what??"

Jill:"Think about why am I being so goddamn sexy…Think about Reno's shirt!!!That's the topic now!!!"

Barret:"Oh…'fcourse that's 'cus Tetsuya make it that way!!!How else it's gonna be??!!"

Jill:"You're no fun…Hey…Is that Vinnie there,in the corner??"(make her way to the corner)

Bincen:"…"

Jill:"OMG…I mistyped youre name!!!"

Vincent:"Thank you…"

Jill:"That's nothing…Anyway…would you mind telling me what do you think about Reno's shirt??"

Blindscent:"…Before that,would you mind fix my name again??"

Jill:"Oops…"

Vincent:"I don't think that's an accident…"

Jill:"Ehe…"

Vincent:"Will you MIStyped it again??"

Jill:"Ehe…Take it easy Vinnie…So…What do you got in mind??"

Vincent:"I think he kinda look sexy that way…And,MAKE ME SO HOT!♫ MAKE ME WANNA JUMP♫!"

Jill:"…Why Vincent…I never knew…I though you were normal…"

Vincent:"You make me say that…"

Jill:"Eh…Do I??Ehe…sory,I think it supposed to be Yuffie's line…"

Vincent:"(aiming Death Penalty to Jill's forehead)Do you're job properly…Will You?"

Jill:"Ehehe…Will do…"

Vincent:(fly out trough the window)

Jill:(sigh)"Now,Vinnie's gone…"

Suddenly,an orcest-like song played…thunder struck every where…Wind blow hardly,like a typhoon…No!I think that's too much…Make it,the wind blow 'just' hardly…not 'like a typhoon'…Much better…

And suddenly,the door to 7th heaven blew open…The door broken and thrown to the counter..(thanks God,Teef's not around…),and Sephiroth step in…

Sephiroth:(shout)"REUNION!!!!"

Everyone:(silent)

Sephiroth:(sweatdropped)Okey…I guess I just don't wanted here either…"(walk back to the Northern crater)

Jill:"Wait!!Sephy!!"

Sephiroth:(glance over his shoulder)

Jill:"Since you're here already,why don't you join our little discussion??"

Sephiroth:(startled)"Do you…Do you really mind that??"

Jill:(Nod)

Sephiroth:(brust to tears)"HUWAA…NO ONE REALLY TREATS ME LIKE THAT SINCE I SUMMON METEOR…YOU MUST BE MY MOTHER!!!!MOTHER….!!"(give Jill a crush-bone-hug)

Jill:"Eeeek……Help!!!Somebody!!!!Help!!!!"

Everyone fell to battle position.Even Reno and Yuffie,come out from the bathroom and ready to fight sephiroth.

Reno:"Sephy,get away from her!!!"(aim the EMR)

Yuffie:"Yeah…You hear that Sephy!!She's one of my many chance to be paired with Reno!! Right??Right…"(Yay!!Long life Reffie!!!)

Barret:"Yeah…even the ex-Turks said you should stay out from Jill by his Handphone...(pull out his cellphone)here!"

Vincent:(through cellphone)"Keep youre hands of my girl♫keep youre hands of my girl♫!"

Sephiroth:"…You…sure have a lot of friends…."

Jill:"..Of course(suddenly sounds like Aerith)Now,come with us…Will you?Be our friend…"(overing hand to Sephy)

Sephiroth:(took it by slowmotion.Smiling.)

ZAP!

Suddenly,all the slow motion and Aerithness crap are vanished,and Jill grab Sephy's hand by lightning speed.

Jill:(evil grin)"On with the question!!What do you think,why is Reno's shirt always half buttoned??"

Sephiroth:"Huh?How am I supposed to know??I even don't wear a shirt and no one asked me why…"

Jill:"Quit youre babbling and just answer the goddamnquestion!!!"(being crazy cus no one has offered a statisfying answer)

Sephiroth:"Who's Reno anyway??"

Reno:"WHAT!!!YOU DON'T KNOW ME!!???HOW'S THAT SUPPOSED TO POSSIBLE!!!I EVEN HAVE MORE FANGIRLS THAN YOU AND YOU DON'T KNOW WHO THE f#$ AM I!!??"(charge EMR at level 100,a.k.a instant death)

Sephiroth:(back steped)

Reno:(let out the last battle cry and chase Sephy around with EMR sparkling)"DIIIEEEEEEEEEEE………..!!!!!!!"

Sephiroth:"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA……….!!!!!!!!"

Reno chase Sephy around the 7th Heaven.Sephy triped on a banana pile and twirl to the door.Unexpectedly,Cloud walked in with shiny black new cellphone in hand.In slowmotion,Sephy crash Cloud,Cloud's new cellphone fly in midair,before Sephy's Masamune 'accidently',stab Cloud's new cellphone in the back…

Sephiroth:"Oooops…."

Cloud:"…"

Tifa:(watch from behind Cloud with utter shock)

Everyone:(eyes wide on stabed-Cloud's new cellphone)

Cloud:(transform to Chaos)"GRRAO!!!!!!!"

Jill:"Oops…Wrong LimitBreak"

Cloud:(let out a veral growl)"MY NEW CELLPHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!"

Sephiroth:"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!ANGEL!!MY ANGEL!!!COME TO ME NOW!!!

Suddenly,Kadaj,Yazoo and Loz pop up from nowhere…

Kadaj:"STOP RIGHT THERE!!!"

Yazoo:"WE'RE SEPHY'S ANGEL"

Loz:"AND WE'RE SHOUTING!!!"

Jill:"THEN WHY'RE YOU SHOUTING?!!AND WHY THE HELL AM I SHOUTING TO???"

Barret:"THE #$#'N CAPSLOCK YOU IDIOT!!!!!!!"

Jill:"Ehe…"

Kadaj:"Now,get out of our way!We're gonna help Sephy…Sephiroth…"

Jill:"Wait!!'Cuz you already here,why don't you answer my question…"

Loz:"Sure thing…I love playing like this anyway…"

Yazoo:"Don't get too long.We gotta help Sephy…Sephiroth quickly…So,what's the idea??"

Jill:"Why do you think Reno's shirt always half buttoned?"

Yazoo:"Oh…Reno…The sexy red-head?"

Loz:"I know you like him Yazoo(grin)"

Yazoo:"What!?That's f#$'n imposible!!"

Loz and Yazoo go out from the bar,locked in battle…

Jill&Kadaj:(sweatdropped)

Jill:"Well…(face Kadaj)"

In the back,Sephy thrown with Cloud's sword stuck in his abdomen…

Sephiroth:"KYAAAAAA!!!!!"

Kadaj:"…"

Sephy is struck by the meteor that Cloud has summoned…

Sephiroth:"WUAAAAAA!!!WUAWUAWUAWUAWUAAAAA!!!"

Jill:"Make it quick will you!!!"

Aerith's ghost slap Sephy thousand time in a second…

Aerith:"FELL MY ANGER YOU SON OF JENOVAAAA!!!"

Kadaj:"Give me a minute…"

Sephy flew with pink hair…

Sephiroth:"…(tired of screaming)"

Jill:"Figure something??"

Sephy is digging his own grave…

Sephoroth:"Farewell chocobos,farewell Wonder Square,farewell Honey Bee Inn…"

Kadaj:"Nope…"

Sephy prepare to dive to his grave…

Jill:"Oh…forget it you slowpoke…By the way,you don't won't to attend Sephy's funeral??"

Kadaj:"Huh?"(glance to where Sephy 'were' fighting Chaos Cloud)

Seraph Sephiroth

R . I . P

Kadaj:"NOOOOO!SEPHYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!"(crying maniacly beside Sephy's grave)

Yazoo and Loz come in and rush to the kneeled Kadaj…

Yazoo:"What's wrong bro??No crying remember?!"

Loz:"It's supposed to be me who crying…"

Kadaj:(pointing Sephy's stone plate with trembling-middle-finger)

Loz&Yazoo:(mouth gapped)

The Three start crying in front of Sephy's stone plate…Every one in bar feel pity to them.Cloud get back to his original form and began sobbing to…

Tifa:"What's wrong Cloud??"

Cloud:"I…I…I'm the one who kill Sephy right?!(sob)I…I…wanna be forgiven…"(cry silently in Tifa's chest)

Kadaj and the others began fading into green light…

Kadaj:(heavenward)"Mother…I'm coming…"

Everyone watch with sadness as they began fading and fading…But suddenly…

Kadaj:"Wait!Jill,I've…something to…tt…tell you…"

Jill:"Wha…what is it Kadaj??"

Kadaj:"I…I know…wh…why Reno's shirt i…is…half buttone….d."

Jill:"It's…It's because…?"

Kadaj:"be…because….BECAUSE HE'S SO GODDAMN SEEEEXYYY!!!!!!!LETTING RENO WEAR EVEN A SHIRT IS A CRIIIMEEE!!!I think…that's why…"

And they completely fading to thin air…

Everyone:(silent)

Reno:"Well Jill,got what you want??"

Jill:"Nu-uh!!I havn't ask the turk yet!!"

Rude,Tseng,Elena :"Because Reno want to break the rule…"

Jill:(sweatdropped)

Reno:(shrugged)"Well,that's it…You don't expect too much from them.Anyway,you havn't ask my sweetheart here Jill…"

Yuffie:"YAY!!!FINALLY MY TURN!!!"

Jill:"Okey Yuff,I don't need to say the question again do I??so,why…??"

Yuffie:"Because…It's MIA when the first time I spent the night in his appartement…Ehe…My baaad…"

Jill:(to Reno)"Is that true??"

Reno:"(grin)well,that's the truth…And she gone mad and burn my shirt when I got the new one…So,I give up and wear this…It's okey though.Everyone say I look sexy like this…Right Yuff?!"

Yuffie:"HELL YEAH!!!"(drag Reno to a nearby room)

Jill:(sweatdropped)"Well…The End??"

A/N:Wew…Is it too long??I kinda think so.Actualy I'm gonna make it into multy chap.But,it's to short.So,it turns out like this…Hope you enjoy…And by the way,I'm an Indonesian,so I beg youre pardon for every error I made…'G bye and Review please…Oh..and,can someone please tell me what is OOC and OC?


End file.
